Their strong bond
by BeautifullyXFlawed
Summary: Its the end of WWII and the Axis powers see they are going to lose so Germany decides to take the harsh punishment all for Italy's sake. I suck at summaries sorry, this is a gift for my Moiral since she loves Gerita so much. Sorry its so short, I have been trying to make my oneshots longer.


A/N: Hello everyone, this is the first time I'm writing a fanfic for Gerita. Gerita isn't a couple I ship a lot; but my best friend does *cough* she a Gerita is her **OTP** *cough* so I decided since she always drawing amazing pictures for me that I write a fanfic for her and put everything I got into it. This is for you pale sis and don't hate me if I suck and write a sucky fanfic for your **OTP. **Anyway read and review.

It's almost the end of WWII, and each side is fighting for their pride and their livelihood. The scent of blood fills the air in Europe as men fought for their country and gladly died for it. Germany or Lugwig looked over the battle field where most of the young men from his country have died. Leaving behind loved ones and children all because they wanted to fight for their nation's pride. Lugwig pulled off his hat then placed it over his heart before bowing to the men that gave up their lives for him. He stood there in silence until he felt a hand on his shoulder; he stood up straight and looked over. Standing next to him in his blue military uniform was Italy with a sad look on his face, his curl drooped a little.

"Feliciano… what are you doing here, shouldn't you be with Mussolini at the moment?" Lugwig asked as he turned to face Feliciano.

Feliciano looked down and Lugwig could see the tears running down his cheeks as he said "V-ve Luddy t-they killed him, they gave him a horrible death and hung him up for everyone to see." Seeing Italy cry caused Lugwig's heart squeeze in his cheek. Lugwig then wrapped his arms around Feliciano and pulled him close to his chest. Feliciano gripped onto Lugwig's dark green military jacket and begun to cry into his chest. "W-why did they have to kill him? He only wanted to help my people and revive their pride and they killed him for it!" Feliciano said he cried into Lugwig's chest. Lugwig held Feliciano close and ran soothing fingers through his brown, careful not to touch Feliciano's curl.

"Feli please calm down, I understand this is hard for you." Lugwig said as he pulled back to place a loving kiss to Feliciano's forehead. "But you have to be strong; it's almost the end of this war." Lugwig held Feliciano's face in his hands then leaned in to place a gentle kiss on Feli's lips who returned it. They stood like that for a moment before Lugwig pulled away to say "now promise me you will stay strong." Lugwig stroked Feliciano's cheek as he stared into Feliciano's brown eyes.

Feliciano nodded and said quietly "I will stay strong, for you Lugwig." They shared another kiss before leaving the battlefield.

Lugwig gripped his bleeding arm as he fell to his knees in front of America, Britain, and Russia. He looked up as blood dripped from the gash right above his eyebrow; he shut his left to keep the blood from getting into. Lugwig glared at the allied powers before saying in between pants "so you won, it doesn't matter you will never take away my pride."

"We don't want to take away your pride we just want peace in our world." America said as he crossed his arms.

"Da and your little country are ruining the peace in this world so we have to take you out." Russia said smiling sadistically at Lugwig.

"Britain sir we have found this one hiding." A British solider said as he pulled a crying Italy towards them.

"Feliciano!" Lugwig yelled and was about to run towards to Feli; but he stopped when a gun was place to his head. He looked up to see Russia holding the gun to his temple smiling down at him with an innocent smile on his face.

"Remember you aren't allowed to move, if you do move." Russia smirked and placed his finger on the trigger of the gun. "Boom! Your brains are splattered everywhere on the ground." Lugwig swallowed then looked towards Feliciano who had tears running down his cheeks. Lugwig stared into Feliciano's eyes and mouth the words "be strong." Feliciano nodded and closed his eyes, hoping the allies take mercy on them. America the grabbed Lugwig and forced him to stand up before Britain place handcuffs on him.

England then turned to the solider and said "take Italy to my jail, we will figure out what to do with him later." The soldier nodded and America started pushing Germany towards the plane that would take them England's. As they passed by Italy Lugwig whispered just loud enough for only Feliciano to hear.

"Ich liebe dich." Those three words caused a fresh batch of tears to burst from Feliciano's eyes. "Ti amo troppo!" Italy yelled in his native tongue causing a smile to rise to Lugwig's face.

Lugwig is pushed to his knees by a guard in front of the Allied powers, his hands are handcuff behind his back and his legs are shackled together. "As your punishment for the crimes you committed you will be separated from your brother." England said as he looked down Lugwig who just bit his lip as he listened. "Prussia will be watched over by Russia and you will be watched over America, further more your country will have to pay reparations for all the damage your people have caused." England looked down at him before asking "do you understand."

"Yes I do understand." Lugwig said quietly. "Just tell me you punish Italy this harshly."

"I give you my word Italy won't have a harsh punishment like yours, since you are taking most of the burden." England said. He then nodded and ordered the guards to take Lugwig away to be watched over by America. The only thought on his mind was Feliciano. "Be strong Feliciano; be strong for both of us." Lugwig whispered out loud.

_Years later_

"Ve~ Lugwig!" Feliciano yelled as he walked into Lugwig's home with a bag full of supplies for the pasta he will be making tonight. Feliciano dropped the bag on the kitchen table before he went to find his lover.

"I'm in here Feli." Lugwig yelled from his study as he looked over paperwork. Feliciano walked into the study and hugged Lugwig from behind with a big smile on his face. Lugwig pulled off his glasses and turned around to pull Feliciano into his lap. "How was your day today?" Lugwig asked as Feliciano's nuzzled his head into his neck.

"Really well, I can't wait to cook some pasta for you Ve." Feliciano said and kissed his cheek.

Lugwig smiled and kissed Feliciano gently on the lips before pushing away just enough to say "Ich liebe dich." Lugwig then pulled Feliciano close again and kissed him passionately. Feliciano kissed back while wrapping his arms around Lugwig's neck. They kissed until they really needed air then, Lugwig pulled away first and stared into Feliciano's eyes.

"Ti amo troppo." Feliciano said with a blush on his cheeks and a smile. Lugwig felt a small blush make it way to his cheeks and he kissed Feliciano one more time.

"Let's go make dinner together Feli." Lugwig said once he pulled away.

"~Ve Okay lets go make pasta!" Feliciano said as he jumped out of Lugwig's lap and run towards the kitchen. Lugwig chuckled and followed after him with a smile on his face.

A/N: Finally I am finished with this, anyway I hope my pale sis like this and she doesn't kill me tomorrow for messing up her **OTP **


End file.
